Tan solo quiero recordar ¿Quién eres?
by Tenperance
Summary: En está historia Sonic, el famoso erizo más velos del mundo, tiene que tomar la más dificil decisión de su vida... ¿A quién entregarle su corazón?, hay dos erizas que lo están pretendiendo, su gran y acosadora amiga Amy y una joven que recién acaba de conocer, Violeta. ¿Qué decisión tomará?, ¿Aceptará a Amy? ó ¿Preferirá a Violeta?
1. Capítulo 1 Violeta

Les comparto mi primer fanfic de Sonic, en está historia nuestro erizo favorito debe elegir entre dos pretendientas, su gran amiga de la infancia Amy ó una mercenaria a sueldo que recién ha conocido, Violeta. ¿A quién elegirá?...

**Capítulo 1.** _Violeta_

Mientras duermo siento que gran parte de mi día se pierde, al abrir los ojos solo recuerdo algunas partes de lo que hice ayer o la semana pasada. Trato de llevar un diario para ayudarme a recordar pero, de forma inexplicable… por la mañana… hay tachaduras y hojas faltantes… ¿Por qué?...

Quiero despertar recordando cada segundo de mi día, quiero despertar sin esa angustia que siento… y…

-… Vi… Violeta… ¡Violeta!, mira la hora que es… ¡Levántate!...- Dijo una voz serena pero enojada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hora es?...- Respondí aguantando las ganas de bostezar.

-Oh vamos Violeta, es tarde ya… tenemos trabajo que hacer…- Volvió a replicar mi querida amiga pelimorado mangosta.

-Hai Hai… lo haré… Lila…- Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga.

Lila es enérgica en algunas ocasiones, en otras es tierna y amable, pero siempre una fiel amiga. Este día en particular quisiera no levantarme pero no tengo opción, Lila y yo iremos con Tulipán, una súper gruñona, seria y muy temperamental ardilla pelicastaña que a veces me provoca urticaria pero, que debo reconocer, es una gran líder y, sobre todo, una gran amiga.

Era imposible seguir prolongando la salida, me levanté de mi cama para mirarme al espejo, "Soy todo un espanto" pensé…

-Hoy no se ni que ponerme…- Suspiré mientras peinaba mi cabello rosado, algunas de las puas se habían alocado por haberme movido tanto en la noche. –Con esto basta…-

Me acerqué a mi closet, busque entre todos mis vestidos algo cómodo y discreto, encontré mi vestido sin estampado color blanco el cual combina perfecto con mis zapatos blancos bajos, para el toque final me puse mi diadema roja favorita y un broche de flor que, aunque sea difícil de creer, no sé cómo fue que lo conseguí. Una vez estando perfectamente lista bajé al comedor donde Lila ya me esperaba, había preparado un rico desayuno de hot kakes y capuchino.

-Huele delicioso Lila…-

-Son bajos en calorías Vi…- Comenzó a reír mientras me servía el desayuno.

-¿Y Tulipán?... ¿Aún no ha bajado?...-

-No, ya no debe tardar… lindo vestido, es una gran elección para el trabajo de hoy…- Dijo giñando un ojo.

-Jejejeje gracias, ¿en verdad parezco una damisela en peligro?...- Tome un extremo de mi vestido con ambas manos y gire para que este bailara con el aire.

-Una muy bonita damisela… todo saldrá perfecto Vi…- Me regalo una sonrisa mientras me servía el capuchino.

No tuvimos que esperar muchos minutos para que Tulipán bajara, tanto ella como Lila tenían la que llamábamos la "ropa de trabajo", la cual constaba de un pantalón pesquero verde oscuro y una blusa cuello de tortuga de manda larga color negro, sin nada más que fuese llamativo. ¿Por qué motivo?, no llamar la atención, el proyecto del día de hoy requería de mucha discreción, poco tiempo y, sobre todo, jugosos resultados. Tulipán siempre ha sido callada, casi nunca habla y menos horas antes de una misión, le gusta dejar las cosas en claro una noche antes para que, por la mañana, nadie la moleste con dudas. Al terminar de desayunar, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a partir.

El trabajo que hoy teníamos no pintaba a ser sencillo, Tulipán quería obtener información sobre la familia Acorn, los emperadores de Mobius y para ello, según Lila, yo era de esencial importancia, no porque consideraran que tuviera grandes habilidades de espía o agente en cubierta… lo único que querían era que fingiera una terrible tragedia para distraer a los guardias en la entrada… ¿Qué remedio?, no siempre se puede tener un papel de protagonista en las misiones.

Mientras nos acercábamos a una de las principales oficinas que resguardaban los principales documentos de la familia Acorn, traté de recordar lo que hice ayer… sin lograrlo claro está, Lila me dijo que la mitad del día estuve desaparecida y que quien sabe a qué hora llegué a dormir… si tan solo pudiera recordar algo…, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tulipán.

-Es aquí, tú debes distraer a esos dos guardias en la entrada… Lila y yo haremos el resto, tienes que darnos mínimo 30 minutos, si no salimos para el tiempo límite… veté…- Su sombría voz me asustó.

-Eso hare Tuli…-

Y mi trabajo comenzó, tendría que pulir mis mejores habilidades de actriz aficionada si quería lograr esto, esperé a que un automóvil pasara frente a las oficinas, al fijar mi objetivo corrí sin mirar atrás hacia y teniendo perfectamente bien calculada la llegada del auto baje la velocidad para que este se "estampara" contra mí, sabía que había hecho bien el cálculo porque sólo me rozo, pero era hora de hacerles creer a todos que había sido atropellada. Fingi ser embestida algunos metros hacia enfrente, el auto se detuvo derrapando, los guardias en automático abandonaron su puesto para ir a atenderme "Hay que reconocer que no son buenos en su trabajo" pensé. Mientras fingía estar inconsciente Lila y Tulipán entró a las oficinas, era hora de hacer tiempo.

-Eh… ah… mi cabeza… me duele…- Fingí estar aún aturdida.

-¿Señorita?, ¿Señorita?, ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?...- Dijo uno de los guardias mientras el otro buscaba ayuda.

-Les juro que no la vi salir… ¿Por qué corría en una avenida?...- Decía para defenderse el pobre conductor.

-Dis-Disculpen… es que… me venía siguiendo un extraño… creo que quería asaltarme… auch…- Me toqué la cabeza para fingir más dolor.

No sé realmente que habrá pasado adentro, pero según el plan debían copiar a una usb la información de por lo menos una de las computadoras centrales, era sencillo ya que meses antes ya habíamos robado algunos equipos de cómputo así que conocíamos el lugar. Como lo había prometido Tulipán, ambas salieron del lugar en menos de 25 minutos, mi señal para levantarme é irme.

-Disculpen todos…- Me levante con aparente dificultad. –Iré a mi casa y llamare a mi médico…-

-Pero señorita no debe irse así…- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-No quiero dar molestias, detendríamos más el tráfico, estoy bien… solo fueron unos rasguños…- Le giñe coquetamente el ojo.

Fue así como me dejaron ir, debía reunirme con Tulipán y Lila en el departamento, como ellas se adelantaron tengo tiempo para pensar. Mi nombre es Violeta y… soy una mercenaria a sueldo.

_Continuará..._

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1, prometo ir subiendo los capítulos conforme avanzan las semanas.

Gracias por leer


	2. Capítulo 2 Amy

**Capítulo 2. Amy**

El brillo del primer rayo de sol atravesaba por un pequeño hueco entre mis cortinas holanes rosas, dando justo en mis ojos. Es una bella forma de despertar dirían algunos pero para mí… no tanto. No recuerdo cómo fue que llegue hasta mi cama, ni siquiera recuerdo que hice en todo el día; "¿Podría ser resaca?", lo dudo mucho no es un hábito mío jugar con los llamados 'placeres' del alcohol, tampoco soy fan de las 'sustancias toxicas' o de alguna cosa similar. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo?.

No tengo energías el día de hoy para levantarme, como si hubiera estado caminando por horas, vagando en las grandes calles de Mobius sin rumbo aparenté o un objetivo a seguir y justo después de un larga jornada de caminata sin sentido quien sabe cómo llegué a casa, me puse mi pijama y me dormí. ¿Especulaciones?, no tengo más que eso para explicar mi amnésico día. Es angustiante que te pregunten: 'Amy, ¿Dónde has estado?' y la única respuesta que pudiese dar sería una maraña de mentiras porque la verdad esta tan oculta dentro de mí que ni yo misma soy capaz de verla.

-¿Qué vas a inventar hoy, Amy Rose?...- Mencioné mientras tallaba mis ojos.

Estas cálidas sabanas de algodón perfumadas con un rico aroma a suavizante de violetas me abrazaban en un intento de seducirme a 'No levantarme', pero es inevitable no hacerlo y menos si te encuentras viviendo con tú mejor amiga la cual, obviamente, pedirá una explicación de mí, pienso yo, 'Ausencia' de algunas horas y algunas veces días. A veces considero la idea de ser sonámbula y que al dormir me levanto en un estado de 'sueño pesado' a caminar y caminar… "Pero… ¿Sólo caminar?" pensé, podría ser que sí, podría ser que no o podría ser lo menos esperado como… "Irte a buscar, después de tanto tiempo de no saber de ti, ¿Te sigo buscando?".

-Podría ser posible, al final traté de olvidarlo pero… siempre lo arruina mirándome a los ojos, sonriéndome con tanta paz y una linda flor en sus manos…- Mencioné mientras me giraba 90º quedando boca arriba, observando el techo de mi alcoba lleno de flores, pájaros y dibujos que Cream y yo hacemos en el tiempo libre.

Estaba de más seguir en cama, eran alrededor de las 9 y, por lo poco que recuerdo, le prometí a Cream enseñarle a preparar un rico pastel para su visita dominical a su madre. Sin más demora, me levante de un salto de mi cama, busque mis pantuflas y comencé a preparar mi ropa mientras el agua se calentaba, mi vestido rojo favorito con fondo de encaje blanco, mis guantes del mismo color sin olvidar mis pulseras de oro, mi diadema roja y…

-¿Mi broche?, ¿Dónde está mi broche?...- Noté que mi nuevo broche en forma de flor había desaparecido. -¿Lo abre perdido ayer?...-

Era una posibilidad ya que no recuerdo nada en absoluto pero eso no reduce mi coraje, se había vuelto mi broche preferido desde que lo compré, específicamente lo había comprado porque se parecía a la primer flor que recibí de él a los 8 años… y ahora está quien sabe dónde y seguramente ya alguien lo encontró y justo ahora lo está usando. Eso me revuelve las entrañas de formas que jamás había sentido, el imaginar que alguna molesta chica estaría usándolo ahora me provoca dolor de cabeza. "Tal vez… ¿podría conseguir otro?, ¡Ni hablar! Ya no será lo mismo…" pensé resignada mientras me metía a la ducha, no había más remedio que resignarse y dejar ir mi broche. Al terminar de ducharme solo me quedo secarme y alistarme, hoy será un día muy largo entre crema pastelera, frutas, harina, huevo y muchos platos sucios, en cuanto termine de alistarme fui a la cocina a preparar todo, por fortuna Cream se me había adelantado ya.

-¿Amy-san?...- Dijo realmente sorprendida. -¿A qué hora llegaste?, no te vi entrar…-

-Relájate Cream, estabas ya dormida cuando llegue, conseguí trabajo en una agencia de teatro así que a veces tendré que ausentarme horas o días… cuando se van de gira…- Le sonreí con toda la seguridad en mi misma que podía fingir, de todas formas no tengo idea de donde aparece el dinero que encuentro en mi monedero.

-¿De verdad? ¡Wow!, Amy-san eso es maravilloso… ¿eres actora? O ¿maquillista tal vez?, ¿estás en el área de vestuario?...- Brincando de emoción y llenándome de tantas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder.

-Ah… eh… en el audio… si el audio…- Sólo pude decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡Lindo!, espero poder ver alguna de las funciones…- Dijo emocionada.

-No tendría caso Cream, solo estoy en el audio. Vamos a preparar el pastel para tú madre… ¿Cuál es su sabor favorito?...- Cambie drásticamente el tema.

-La vainilla y la fresa…- Dijo mientras buscaba los ingredientes.

Pasamos algunas horas preparando el pastel, aunque el primero se nos quemó y el segundo resulto ser de chocolate, el tercero quedo bastante bien, tenía un rico aroma, la crema pastelera tenía el toque de dulce perfecto y Cream le agregó fresas sin exagerar. Mientras empaquetábamos el pastel para que estuviera listo mañana, el timbre sonó tres veces rápido y sin pausas sacándonos de nuestro mundo lleno de dulces y pasteles. Cream se apresuró a abrir la puerta y sólo pude escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Cream.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿Cuándo fue que volviste a Mobius?, ¿Cómo te fue en tú aventura?...-

Al escuchar 'Aventura' me di cuenta de quien se trataba…

-Sonikku…- Susurré quedándome helada, paralizada y… asustada. –Ya ha vuelto…-

Cream lo invitó a pasar tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que se sentará en la sala, le hizo tantas preguntas que era difícil retener en la mente por algunos segundos todo lo que decía, ella estaba muy emocionada y… yo también.

-Hey Cream, relájate…- Comenzó a reír. –Tienes que respirar entre cada frase…-

-¿Y Tails?...- Preguntó con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

-No tardará en llegar, quiso ir a guardar el Tornado X antes de venir… ¡Casi lo olvido!.- Chasqueo los dedos mirando hacia arriba. –Trajo algunos regalos…-

-¿Regalos? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!...-

Si quería salir 'Librada' de esto debía irme cuanto antes, la entrada principal no era una opción y por desgracia para salir por el jardín debo pasar por la sala justo frente a Cream y Sonikku, otra opción sería… salir por la ventana de la cocina. "Descabellado… sí, pero… ¿Qué otra opción tengo?" pensé mientras recorría delicadamente las cortinas procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, no iba a ser fácil salir por una ventana que está justo arriba del fregadero, afortunadamente ya habíamos terminado de lavar todos los platos y recipientes sucios de la 'Fiesta de pasteles'. Abrí delicadamente la ventana, me impulsé con mis brazos para quedar sentada en el fregadero, la parte delicada iba a ser está: Me recosté sacando primero la cabeza y los brazos, busqué con que sostenerme e impulsarme hacia afuera, me agarré fuertemente del relieve de la ventana y me impulsé hacia afuera cuidando no hacer ruido con mis piernas o mis zapatos.

-¡Sí!...- Me cubrí con ambas manos la mi boca, no debía hacer ruido aunque estuviese en el jardín. –Es hora de salir pillando de aquí…-

Discretamente me dirigí a la entrada principal, antes de irme gire a ver la puerta… "Sonikku… no baka…" respiré hondo, volvi a girar dispuesta a irme pero mi intento de escapar se vio frustrado por…

-Ta-Tails…- Dije intentando no entrar en pánico.

-¿Amy?...- Mostró su cara de absoluta extrañeza. -¿A dónde piensas ir? Trajimos regalos para ambas… ven conmigo…- Me tomó del brazo y me llevó adentro.

En cuanto entramos Cream gritó emocionada y recibió al mejor amigo de Sonic con un gran abrazó, lo invito a pasar y por fortuna no me preguntó cómo había llegado a la puerta sin ser vista, no quedaba más remedio que enfrentar mi realidad. Tome fuerzas y valor llenando mis pulmones con el aire de mi alrededor, por fortuna el olor a pasteles seguía rodeando parte del lugar animándome un poco. Sin más pretextos para prolongar mi tiempo, me dirigí a la sala con pasos rápidos, conforme escuchaba sus voces riendo y platicando sentía que mis pies iban convirtiéndose en plomo y era cada vez más difícil dar el siguiente paso…

-¿Qué me has traído Tails?, ¿Qué me has traído Tails?...- Brincaba emocionada.

-Vimos un lindo sombrero… mira…- Le entregó una caja blanca, Cream se apresuró a sacar el sombrero. -¿Te gusta?, es ideal para salir en días tan soleados como estos.

-Wiii ¡Sí!, esta fabuloso… ¡Gracias chicos!...- Comenzó a modelar su lindo sombrero de materiales ligeros, en tonos blancos claros adornado por un largo listón azul. -¿Qué le han traído a Amy?...- Preguntó mientras daba vueltas felizmente con su nuevo sombrero.

-Te encantará Amy es…- Tails se vio interrumpido por Sonikku.

-Es un prendedor para el cabello, lo vimos en una tienda de recuerdos. –Me dio una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color rojo. –Ábrelo, ¿Sí?...- Me giño un ojo con su característica sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras tomaba la dichosa caja, sentí el terciopelo con la llema de mis dedos mientras me animaba a abrirlo, Cream aún seguía festejando su sombrero nuevo así que no sentía presión alguna para abrirlo rápidamente. Tuve algunos segundos para meditar si estaba bien o estaba mal aceptar el regalo, estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y él siempre llega con estos "encantos" a echarlo todo a perder…

-¡Amy!, ábrelo ya…- Dijo mientras se robaba algunos dulces de la mesita logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy…- Abrí la cajita y vi el broche, una hermosa flor en aparente tono morado, parecía naturaleza muerta pero al tocarla me di cuenta que era de cristal.

-Es una violeta, sólo usas cosas rojas o rosas siento que otros colores te sentarían bien…- Terminó su frase comiendo uno de los dulces.

Por unos instantes sentí que el tiempo se detenia, no podía quitar la mirada del broche… recuerdo que de niña le dije a Sonikku que las violetas eran mis flores preferidas y ver justo ahora un broche con una violeta simplemente me causaba felicidad y euforia. "Acaso… ¿Sonikku había recordado ese tonto comentario que hice de niña?", no pude evitar guardar el broche en la cajita, ponerla a salvo en la mesita y lanzarme a los brazos de mi amado erizo azul.

-¡Sonikku! ¡Eres fabuloso! ¡Recordaste que adoro las violetas!...- Lo abrase tan fuerte que podía jurar que se estaba asfixciando.

-… esta es la Amy que conocemos…- Dijo Sonikku rascándose la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde paso con tranquilidad, Tails nos contaba sus aventuras mientras Cream servía la cena, aparentemente el emperador Acorn los había enviado a investigar los extraños robos que se han hecho a la familia real, se habían hurtado documentos valiosos, artículos personales de los miembros familiares, equipo de seguridad utilizado por guardias y guardaespaldas, entre otras cosas. No había pistas, no había un patrón claro, quien o quienes estuvieran detrás de esto eran todo unos expertos, tuve que escuchar todo el dichoso cuento mientras disfrutaba de estar con… Sonikku.

Una vez que cayó la noche Tails y Sonikku se retiraron, Cream se iba a ir temprano mañana a casa de su madre llevándose el pastel de vainilla con fresas. Lo único malo es que me quedaría sola y siempre que me quedo sola… no tengo en claro que es lo que hago, lo que no hago, a donde voy… "¿Qué puede estar pasando conmigo?".


	3. Capitulo 3 Ese erizo azul

Capítulo 3. Ese erizo azul

El evento suscitado la mañana del 10 de marzo en la zona centro de Mobius alarmo a toda la población, muy a pesar de que no hubo víctimas, pérdidas materiales, alboroto o algún indicador de atentado contra la familia Acorn. Días antes hubo otros incidentes motivo por el cual Tails y yo tuvimos que partir a la Isla privada Acorn para que él examinara en busca de posibles pistas que dieran con él o los culpables de, en total, cuatro allanamientos al castillo donde mi querida amiga de la infancia, Sally Acorn radica. Esa isla tiene un total de tres castillos visibles y dos subterráneos, el castillo principal es para 'recibir' invitados y huéspedes, el segundo castillo se encuentra al costado izquierdo y es donde radican los trabajadores de la familia, el tercer castillo se encuentra al costado derecho y es exclusivo para el personal militar, caballería, guardaespaldas y demás miembros que se dedican a proteger la seguridad de la familia. Los dos castillos subterráneos son donde los miembros reales viven, el emperador de Mobius siempre consideró útil y de gran seguridad vivir bajo tierra donde estarían exentos de atentados y ataques, nunca hubo ningún ataque a los castillos subterráneos, mucho menos un allanamiento… hasta ahora.

Nadie conoce con exactitud cómo se conforma está isla, únicamente la familia Acorn, sus miembros de seguridad y súbditos y, por motivo del allanamiento, Tails y yo. La primer y más lógica sospecha es que haya alguien dentro de los miembros de seguridad o súbditos que esté filtrando información hacia algún grupo o asociación en contra de la familia. Fue por ello que nos ausentamos alrededor de una semana para investigar y sacar hipótesis pero, aunque me resulte frustrante, la semana fue 'pérdida de tiempo' ya que no obtuvimos pistas o información que nos diera algún camino a partir, eso sin olvidar que nos 'atacaron por detrás' al robar valiosa información de la sede de documentos situada en Mobius. Nadie sabe cómo paso ni en qué momento paso pero toda la información recabada en esa sede fue hakeada. Al día siguiente, después de visitar a nuestras amigas decidimos recapitular todo lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas.l día siguiente, después de visitar a nuestras amigas decidimos recapitular todo lo ocurrido en estas últimas semanas.

-Alguien está jugando con nosotros Tails, ¿Cómo iban a saber que casi toda la seguridad iba a estar en los castillos?... fue una muy mala idea concentrar todos los recursos en los castillos…- Terminé mi frase golpeando la mesa del comedor con fuerza.

-Cálmate Sonikku, eso nos da una pequeña pista…- Dijo tímidamente mi amigo de dos colas. –Sigo muy apegado a la idea de que alguien está de informante, nunca se dijo públicamente que robaron objetos personales de la familia Acorn así que nadie en Mobius sabía que todo iba a centrarse en investigar a los ladrones así que alguien debió avisar desde adentro… la cosa es encontrar quien fue.-

-Pan comido… ¿eh?...- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Animo Sonikku, no tienes que frustrarte eso te hará daño…-

-Tails, se trata de la seguridad de Sal, si hay tantos atentados pronto podrían secuestrarla para obtener más de lo que quieren, se han estado robando joyas, documentos, información secreta de investigaciones y quien sabe que cosas más…- Suspiré con enojo. –Pienso que van detrás del gran 'Secreto' de los Acorn…-

-¿Secreto?...- Dijo con gran intriga.

-Sal me llegó a mencionar algo estos días pero solo lo dejo en 'El gran secreto familiar', por cómo se puso supongo que se trata de algo realmente serio y de gran valor…- Comencé a meditar sobre esto. –La única forma de acceder a algo así es…-

-Secuestrando a la princesa heredera…- Me interrumpió angustiado.

Aunque todo esto sea especulaciones no por nada Sally me confió una milésima parte de un secreto realmente importante para ella y su familia, era algo que yo no debía tomar tan a la ligera. Era hora de abrir bien los ojos y encontrar rápido a los culpables de todo esto, antes de que las cosas se pongan realmente mal.

Pasamos algunas horas hablando y meditando, tratando de encontrar la aguja en el pajar sin muchos resultados positivos. Le dije a Tails que mejor fuera a dormir mientras yo trataba de ganar sueño viendo una película; no había película que me animará estaba realmente preocupado por mi amiga, era un presentimiento realmente fuerte el que estaba sintiendo y espero de corazón estarme equivocando. "De lo único que tengo ánimos en este momento es de salir a correr… a dar vueltas sin sentido unas horas…", pensé mientras buscaba mis tenis para correr entre el desastre que es mi alcoba. Al terminar de alistarme, abrí de extremo a extremo el ventanal de mi cuarto y de un salto salí cayendo a la acera de la calmada avenida, mire hacia la gran luna llena que esta noche nos iluminaba, había estrellas por todo el cielo, brillantes y hermosas estrellas que volvían más cálida y disfrutable la noche. Sentí la corazonada de ir a la playa, como si justo esta noche fuera a encontrarme con algo, es de esos momentos en los que sientes que encontraras algo que has estado buscando pero que no tienes idea de que es, ni siquiera tienes idea de que buscabas algo pero esa corazonada te dice "Ve y encuéntralo". Simplemente le hice caso y me deje llevar por mis piernas a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la playa, normalmente cuento el tiempo que duro en ir de un lugar a otro para ver si he roto mi propia marca pero hoy no tenía humor para eso, sentía que realmente si no me daba prisa perdería ese… 'Algo'.

Al frenar justo a un metro de la marea comencé a respirar como si me hubiera cansado, como si ese pequeño tramo entre mi casa y la playa hubiera sido como darle la vuelta al mundo, pero no era así ni estaba cansando, era mi corazón latiendo con fuerza lleno de 'nervios' por encarar lo que tanto me dice que "Estoy buscando". A simple vista era una sencilla y despoblada playa iluminada por la luna y las estrellas, mire a mi alrededor sin ver nada, "Esto es una locura, ¿Qué podría encontrar yo aquí?" me dije a mi mismo dispuesto a irme a correr a otro lado cuando noté a mi derecha pisadas en la arena, esas pisadas iban rodeando la marea y a lo lejos pude ver una silueta caminando… "¿Debería ir?" me pregunté, pero mis pies ya se habían adelantado siguiendo las pisadas lentamente, conforme la silueta amenazaba con irse agilicé mi paso hasta que la silueta se detuvo a unos metros de mí, levante la mirada y note que se trataba de una chica.

-… ¿Se te ofrece algo?...- Dijo sin mostrarme su rostro.

-Yo… disculpa sólo estoy caminando…- Dije estúpidamente, "Claro que no estoy solo 'caminando', Sonikku eres el peor mentiroso de todos".

-A mí me da la impresión de que no estas 'sólo caminando'…- Poco a poco se giró para quedar completamente de frente a mí. –Si vas a 'caminar' por donde yo camino, deberíamos presentarnos…- Rio tiernamente, eso extrañamente me hiso sonrojar. –Me llamo Violeta… ¿Tú eres?...-

"Violeta…", el nombre retumbo por mi cabeza y no sabía exactamente porque, tal vez porque justo hoy por la tarde le regale ese broche a Amy, tal vez por otra razón que no logró entender. Violeta es una eriza rosada, de primer impresión me dio la sensación de que se parecía bastante a Amy pero eso era imposible ya que Violeta tiene un largo mechón de cabello adornado con hilo cáñamo de varios colores vivos y algunas piedras o cristales, al verla de frente también note que tenía un copete mucho más largo que le cubre media cara, sus ojos son diferentes a los de Amy, era un verde mucho más oscuro y en el cual podías perderte por horas… "¿Perderme por horas?"…

-He, ¿Sigues hay?...- Me despertó de mi 'trance' pasando la mano frente a mi cara.

-Mi nombre es Sonikku…- Sólo eso pude decir.

-¡Ah!, el erizo azul Sonikku…- Dijo con asombro. –Mira que eres una leyenda entre las voces de las calles de Mobius… es un honor que el gran Sonikku 'sólo camine' por donde yo estoy caminando.-

-Disculpa si te incomode…-

-Descuida, últimamente han pasado cosas raras ¿no?, es algo de paranoia masiva…- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa. –Qué te parece si en vez de caminar tú solo, ¿Caminas conmigo?.-

Afirme con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar por esa gran playa, hablamos de muchas cosas entre nuestros gustos por la comida, los hobbies, lugares favoritos y hasta del clima, era fácil hablar con Violeta aunque ella fuera totalmente desconocida para mí. Sentí que ella también se sentía en confianza conmigo, probablemente por todas esas historias que se cuentan sobre mí en las calles, parecía tener cierta confianza en mí aunque yo fuera desconocido para ella. Después de una hora de caminar nos sentamos en la arena fría de la playa, mirando el infinito mar en el horizonte con el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas cual espejo. Violeta estuvo callada unos minutos hasta que suspiró.

-¿Estás cansada?- Le pregunté a secas.

-Algo Sonikku-san, estuve trabajando todo el día… en vez de irme a descansar quise venir aquí…- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada al mar.

-¿De qué trabajas?- Pregunté con el afán de conocerla más.

-En una agencia de teatro…-

-¿Eres actriz?...- Pregunté con interés.

Violeta se rio antes de responder. -¿Actriz?, no sé si llamarme así… solo he tenido papeles muy pequeños de dos líneas a lo mucho… comenzó como un hobbie del cual ganaba dinero, sólo he tenido dos o tres papeles desde que entre a esa agencia…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la agencia?.- Pregunté nuevamente, me gustaba escucharla hablar y reír.

-Como un año…- Se giró a verme con su linda sonrisa. –Pero créeme, no me considero actriz… mi trabajo ha sido de relleno y sin ninguna posibilidad de obtener un estelar… mis amigas dicen que debería volver a estudiar en vez de andarme en esa agencia…-

-¿Crees que tengan razón?...- Insistí a que siguiera hablando.

-Si… tal vez… aunque…- Una melodía nos interrumpió, su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó y vio que se trataba de un mensaje, lo leyó y se giró a verme. –Debo irme ya, mis amigas me buscan…-

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos limpiamos la arena, no había notado el tiempo que había pasado caminando y platicando con Violeta, yo también debía volver a casa y descansar.

-Espero verte pronto, Sonikku-san…- Se reverenció y salió corriendo.

No pude decirle más ni pude despedirme como me hubiera gustado, tampoco tuve tiempo de pedirle su número o preguntarle donde vivía, mucho menos de decirle "¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?", simplemente me quede con las ganas. Lo único que pude hacer es mirar como desaparecía poco a poco de mi vista, hacía años que una chica no me impresionaba así, para ser precisos la última vez fue con…

-Con… ¿Sal?... ¿Amy?...- Comencé a entrar en un conflicto.

La primer impresión que tuve con Sally no fue similar a está pero tampoco fue mala; tuvimos una relación que, yo considero, terminó bien y como buenos amigos. Sally podía llegar a ser fastidiosa con sus costumbres de princesa refinada pero tiene un gran corazón, el tiempo que fuimos pareja no lo cambiaría por nada y considero que eso fue lo que nos hiso grandes amigos, ella me impresiono la primera vez que la vi pero no como ahora lo está haciendo Violeta. Pero en cambio, Amy, es algo difícil de explicarme; la primera vez que conocí a Amy fue secuestrada por Eggman mientras peleábamos en una pequeña aldea que el planeaba destruir para crear su laboratorio, cuando fui a rescatarla fue que la vi detenidamente, era una delicada niña, llena de ternura y timidez, debo reconocer que a veces me 'sofoca' con sus abrazos y acosos pero siempre ha sido una fiel amiga que se preocupa tanto por mi como por todos sus amigos. Amy está enamorada de mí, yo nunca he tratado de darle más alas, Tails dice que si lo hago, mi relación con ella podría describirse como: 'Complicada', pero no por ello dejó de ser un momento especial aquel día que, como ella dice: 'Fui su héroe'.

Mientras trataba de arreglar el gran conflicto de mi cabeza decidí regresar a casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me fui caminando tranquilamente sin importarme como el tiempo comenzaba a correr. La confusión que siento me ha llevado a preguntarme cosas como: "¿Me gusta Violeta?, ¿No he olvidado a Sally?, ¿Realmente veo a Amy como esa niña que rescate, como mi amiga o… Cómo qué?, ¿Por qué tan de repente me siento tan confundido por estos sentimientos?", son cosas que van a estar dando vueltas en mi cabeza mientras no les de respuesta.

Entonces… lo que me está pasando con Violeta no es igual, tampoco puedo decir que me gusta sería precipitarme pero… "Violeta… será que tú… eres eso que tanto he estado buscando… ¿será?".


	4. Capitulo 4 Tulipán

Capítulo 4. Tulipán

Flash Back

-¿Qué podemos hacer con nuestra hija doctor R.?...- Preguntó muy preocupado el padre de la joven ardilla.

-Lamento decirle que no tenemos muchos estudios al respecto, hasta el momento no tenemos ni idea de explicar que sucede con su hija…-

-Eso significa… que… ¿tomará medicamentos de por vida?...- Sollozó entre lágrimas la madre de la joven ardilla.

-Los medicamentos ayudarán pero no son garantía de que su hija mejoré totalmente… la ayudarán a tener menos episodios…- Dijo serena y directamente.

No le gustaba dar falsas esperanzas, su labor era ser directo y hacer consientes a los familiares de sus pacientes de que no muchas enfermedades mentales tienen cura. Lo que tenía está joven seguía siendo más misterio, los medicamentos no eran más que sedantes, drogas y tranquilizantes que le daban pequeños momentos de 'Lucides'… pero sólo eso, ninguna pastilla le respondía su gran pregunta…

-… ¿quién… quién eres…?...- Susurro mirando al espejo de ese frio cuarto de hospital.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, es un vago recuerdo… no tengo más que decir… no tengo nombres, no podría describir los rostros, nada…- Dije en tono de fastidio mientras miraba el techo del consultorio, recostada en ese diván.

-¿Se trata de un sueño… o un recuerdo?...- Preguntó el analista, sentado detrás del diván.

-Pues…- Me giré por completo quedando boca abajo descansando mi cabeza en mis manos. –Vine a que usted me diera la respuesta…- Le sonreí con coquetería.

-Te quedan 5 minutos Tulipán…-

-Buuuuueno, siempre me he dicho a mí misma que se trata de un recuerdo… no recuerdo a mis padres… y… no sé porque…- Comencé a mover mis piernas hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

La idea de venir con un analista fue de Lila, reconozco que eso sería lo último que haría con mi dinero pero tanto ella como Vi o los chicos insisten en estar 'Preocupados por mí', más bien preocupados por mi trastornada mente.

Al salir del consultorio me detuve unos instantes para mirar como el cielo se iba llenando de oscuras nubes, claramente iba a llover en cuestión de minutos y yo no tenía con que cubrirme, me había vestido de la forma más 'primaveral' que se me pudo haber ocurrido. "Mal… sea", pensé mientras me cubría con mis manos mis descubiertos brazos, las gotas comenzaron a caer y amenazaron con hacer de mi día el más húmedo y frio de la semana.

-Te dije que no fueras a salirte sin un abrigo o un suéter…- Dijo una voz masculina mientras me cubría con un paraguas. –Pero eres sumamente terca… Tuli.-

Se trataba de Tornado, el co-lider de Dark Angels y… él tipo que más me saca de quicio, el siendo mitad lobo mitad comadreja era el mejor mercenario que pude haber conocido, lamentablemente tiene un punto débil: "Las mujeres" pensé con coraje, sea quien sea, no importa como se llame, como se vista o como se vea, mientras sea mujer Tornado va tras ella, para mi lamentable suerte… eso nos incluye a Violeta, Lila y a mí. No sé qué estaba haciendo aquí pero seguramente es algo que me implica a mí.

-¿Dejaste a los chicos solos?...- Le pregunté mientras aprovechaba el paraguas que me cubría.

-Para nada, Unix se quedó a cargo. Vine a verte porque el día pintaba a llover y tú, como siempre, te saliste sin nada para cubrirte…- Finalizó guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Quién te nombro mi "papá"?...- Dije manteniendo una mirada seria.

-Nadie, me preocupo por ti Tuli es todo, ¿vas a golpearme por eso?- Comenzó a reír. –Mejor deberías aceptar salir conmigo… ¿vas a aceptar?- Finalizó invadiendo mi 'burbuja personal'.

-El día que la rotación de la tierra cambie de dirección y duré así un mes completo… ese día saldré contigo.- Lo empuje unos centímetros con las llemas de mis dedos.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con el pobrecito 'Tornado sin amor'?.- Fingió llorar por su causa.

-Vámonos ya, tengo frio y algo de hambre…- Dije sin hacerle caso a sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Como la lluvia comenzaba a adquirir fuerza comenzamos a caminar, la intensidad de esas grandes y frías gotas era tan fuerte que no íbamos a llegar a casa 'vivos' o secos, entonces decidimos esperar en una cafetería que se encuentra a unas calles del consultorio. A pesar de la lluvia no había muchos clientes, me gustaba parar de vez en cuando en esa cafetería porque utilizan velas para iluminarla lo cual le daba un cierto toque de oscuridad a algunas de sus mesas. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, Tornado en su intento de parecer más 'caballeroso' tomo la silla y me invito a sentarme, le di la oportunidad de sacar sus mejores cartas así que me senté. Lo primero que hice justo al sentarme fue pedir un chocolate caliente con crema batida para poder entrar en calor, Tornado prefirió pedir un café con leche.

-Ya ves, no debiste salir sin un suéter… espero que no te vayas a enfermar.- Dijo burlonamente.

-Mejor hablemos de negocios, ¿Pagaron ya?...- Pregunté mientras agitaba mi chocolate con una cuchara.

-Si ya pagaron, y con un bono jajajajajaja… ¿Me pasas el azúcar?...- Agregó tres cucharadas más a su café. –El bono fue a cambio de un expediente que se coló entre la información que sacaron…- Me miró fijamente a los ojos. –Ustedes tres nunca cometen errores así como tomar algo 'de más', pero estuvo bien por esta vez… aunque a la próxima no debería pasar.-

-¿Cuál expediente?...-

-Uno sobre la hija de los Acorn, lo leí antes de entregarlo y te será muy interesante saber esto…- Acercó su silla hacia la mía. –Y a que no adivinas tooooodo lo que vi, viene todo lo que un buen caza recompensas desearía de su víctima: Datos biográficos, médicos, psiquiátricos…- La última palabra llamo mi atención, mi mirada mostro mucho interés. -¿Te llama la atención eh?, verás… Sally ha ido al psiquiatra desde los cinco años, al parecer es una crazy princess… ha tomado infinidad de diferentes medicamentos para un problema mental del cual no han podido darle nombre, la han llamado: Esquizofrénica, Psicótica, Maniacodepresiva, entre otras cosas pero no han podido descubrir que tiene realmente…-

Me quedé meditando lo que Tornado decía, la princesa que iba a heredar el trono de Mobius era una loca. Mobius iba a quedar bajo el cargo de una 'enferma mental', era hora de ir considerando que los Dark Angels se muden a un lugar sin 'Cobertura Acorn'. Teníamos aún algunos trabajos más que cumplir en menos de seis meses que es el tiempo en que Sally subirá al trono… "Si es que no encuentra un príncipe con quien casarse antes", pensé. Me había distraído tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté la invasión a mi burbuja personal que Tornado había cometido, no solo había acercado su silla, también había tomado mi mano y estaba dispuesto a dar un 'Cursi discurso'.

-Tuli… sabias que…-

-Aléjate de mí… invades mi 'Burbuja personal'…- Lo interrumpí mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo de Sally?...- Preguntó mientras me acercaba más a él abrazándome por el hombro.

-No existe la casualidad, por algo ese expediente se filtró entre los que hurtamos.- Tomé un sorbo de chocolate.

-Bueno, sacamos dinero de más y seguramente obtendremos más trabajos alrededor de esto… Sally es el primordial interés del cliente así que ya tenemos de donde partir…- Tomó mi mentón con suavidad. –El próximo trabajo hay que hacerlo solo tú y yo…- Finalizó su frase con un giño de ojo.

Lo mire con escepticismo, ya había olvidado cuantas veces había tratado de 'encantarme' con sus trucos aunque debo admitir que siempre tiene una carta nueva que mostrar y… "¿A qué chica no le gusta que le rueguen?" pensé.

-Pediré algo de comer, la lluvia aún no para y comienzo a tener hambre…- Tome la carta. -¿Tú comerás algo?...-

-Quiero costilla con mucha salsa BBQ, y puré de papas…- Rio.

-Que romántico…- Dije mirándolo con desilusión. –No conozco a ninguna chica que le guste darle un beso a un chico que tiene la boca llena de salsa BBQ y puré…- Suspiré.

-¿Y si te beso antes?...- Sonrió con cierto aire de galán.

-No tienes tanta suerte, pide para mí un arroz gohan y un onigiri de anguila…-

-Ooooh Tuli… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des un besito?...- Lloriqueó.

-¿Hacer?...- Lo miré con fastidio. –Tú no entiendes a las chicas… ¿verdad Tornado?...- Dije burlonamente. – ¿Qué no conoces la 'I-NI-CI-A-TI-VA'?...-

-… Iniciativa… ¿eh?...- Susurro con una sonrisa picará.

Tornado se acercó a mí, tomo nuevamente mi mentón con suavidad para acercarme a él y darme un beso. No supe cómo reaccionar, nunca pensé que realmente iba a hacerlo… esos segundos con sus labios jugando con los míos se habían convertido en el momento más especial que había vivido con él. No podía entender como un beso podía cambiar mi forma de verlo, había dejado de ser el irritable y mujeriego miembro del equipo para volverse… "No, más bien… me he dado cuenta de que siempre fuiste especial…"

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?...- Susurró a mi oído.

-… Sólo si… tú me la das a mí…- Le sonreí mientras nos servían la comida.

La lluvia se detuvo, pero no teníamos intención alguna de irnos… no ahora.


	5. Capitulo 5 Lila y Amy

Capítulo 5 - A. Lila

Eran casi las 7 pm y no había rastro de Tuli, hacía ya tres horas que Tornado había salido a buscarla, pero no teníamos noticias ni de uno ni de otro. Me quede observando por la ventana del comedor, había charcos por toda la calle y la luz del sol casi terminaba de ocultarse.

-No te preocupes tanto, recuerda que Tuli siempre sale de esas sesiones muy malhumorada, ahora que lo pienso no fue buena idea enviar a Tornado…- Comenzó a reírse Unix.

-Y yo que quería alardear de como logré infiltrarme con Sonikku y Tails…- Suspiré molesta. –Aunque fue más fácil de lo que esperaba…-

-Esos dos aún confían en ti…-

-Sí, a pesar de todo este tiempo…- Me senté a su lado. –Al principio no me agradaba la idea de ser yo quien se infiltrará, Tornado dijo que era la más apta pero solo por mi antigua vida…-

-No te sientas tan insegura, Tuli aceptó porque conoce bien tus capacidades, cremé… eres buena en tú trabajo y no tienes por qué dudarlo.- Me dio algunas palmadas en el hombro.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que me han elegido por mis habilidades o mi gran personalidad, pero pienso que más bien me eligieron por ser… Mina Mongoose. Tanto Sonic como Tails fueron mis viejos amigos años atrás, junto con Sally nos encargamos de algunos desperfectos en Mobius para que la familia Acorn viviera en completa paz y calma, después de eso decidí pensar en mi futuro y concentrarme en mi misma. Conocí a Unix durante una misión para recuperar unos chips que Eggman había perdido en Ángel Island, él iba a estudiar todas las trampas y los caminos que lo llevarían hasta la Master Esmerald sin que Knuckles pudiera notarlo. Al conocernos mejor me ofreció un lugar en Dark Angels, él dijo que yo 'tenía lo que hacía falta' para este grupo de mercenarios. No tenemos una 'postura política', mucho menos estamos a favor o en contra de la familia Acorn, somos mercenarios neutrales, trabajamos para quien pague la cuota correcta. Desde el primer día que pertenecí a Darck Angels me hice llamar 'Lila', dejando atrás un ciclo de mi vida.

De lo único que tengo miedo es de volver a verlos, Sonikku y Tails son especiales y fueron importantes en mi vida pero admito que no va a ser fácil engañarlos para obtener más información sobre… Sally. Ella era mi mejor amiga antes de irme, desde que tuvo que volverse más 'refinada' y estudiar más para ser la más digna y mejor heredera de Mobius nos distanciamos demasiado. Volver a ver a esos tres será mi prueba de oro para comprobar que mi trabajo y mis habilidades son las más destacadas de mi perfil.

-¡Hey míralos!, ya están por llegar…- Los observo pasar por la ventana del comedor.

-Ya era hora ¿no?...-

-No te preocupes tanto por esos dos, que nada te preocupe durante tú trabajo…- Me sonrió y se fue a recibirlos.

Unix los recibió, los dos entraron uno a la vez y se sentaron en los sillones, Tuli comenzó a hablar un poco de cómo le fue en su sesión mientras que Tornado me llamó.

-Tienes que venir aquí Lila, voy a llevarte a casa de tus amigos…-

-De acuerdo Tornado, estaré lista en unos instantes.- Le dije mientras iba subiendo a mi alcoba.

Por un mes dejaré mi actual vida para volver a ser Mina, la idea era difícil de asimilar. Mi maleta estaba ya lista, la ropa que 'Mina usaría' estaba lista, era hora de dejar todo atrás. Tomé mi maleta y baje por las escaleras, Tornado ya me estaba esperando abajo, me ayudo a cargar la maleta y me acompaño hasta la entrada.

-¿Llevas tus aretes especiales?.- Preguntó Tuli.

-Sí, y también la cámara en mi prendedor de cabello.- Sonreí.

-Nos llevaremos a mi bebé, lo acabo de encerar…- Rió Tornado.

-Lila… si tienes la más ligera sospecha de que te han descubierto desaparece cuanto antes…- Dijo Tuli mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

-No la descubrirán, ella tiene ese 'Encanto femenino' que le sirve para ganarse la confianza de quien quiera.- Afirmó Unix.

-Chicos voy a estar bien, no es mi primera misión sola…- Aunque admito que me sentía alagada por sus comentarios. -¿Y Vi?...- Pregunté preocupada, me extraña que aún no llegará.

-La buscaré después de irte a dejar ¿sí?, lo prometo…- Tornado abrió la puerta. –Vámonos o llegarás tarde, prometo despedirte de ella.

Ambos caminamos hasta la banqueta, él bajo mi maleta para regresar al garaje donde guardaba a 'su bebé', su nueva moto. Lo vi traerla con delicadeza cuidando no pasar sobre el lodo que la lluvia había creado, me parece bastante divertido ver como cuida a ese objeto inanimado.

-Aquí está mi bella Tesi…- Me entregó un casco de copiloto.

-¿Esa es Tesi?...- Comencé a carcajear. –Nos hiciste creer que Tesi era una chica… y ¿Esa es Tesi?...-

-Mi consentida Tesi 30, un modelo de lujo con un diseño fabuloso…- Dijo mientras le limpiaba el polvo que parecía haberle caído en el asiento.

-Tuli va a matarte si se entera que 'esa' es Tesi…- Traté de calmarme, pero era demasiada la risa que me provocaba esto.

-La idea era que ustedes tres creyeran que era una chica, no sería divertido si no lo hubieran creído… anda ponte ya tú casco y vámonos.- Dijo mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa divertida, para él esto era tan divertido como para mí.

Ambos nos subimos en 'Tesi', Tornado colocó las llaves y arranco. A él le gustaba alardear con la velocidad de sus motocicletas así que no espero mucho para acelerar, a mí me encantaba que acelerara porque mi cabello volaba con el viento y adquiría un volumen que me hacía ver fabulosa. A la vez que disfruto de la adrenalina de esta velocidad siento temor de caerme, es un sentimiento extraño de miedo y placer, lo único que me hacía sentir a salvo era abrazarme fuertemente de Tornado pero no solía hacer eso si estábamos todos juntos ya que la mirada fría y acosadora de Tuli me intimidaba más que el miedo de caerme de la moto. Mientras mis pensamientos seguían dando vueltas llegamos a unas cuadras de la casa de Tiles.

-Te dejó aquí, para que no te vean llegar con alguien…- Se bajó de Tesi y me ayudo a bajar. –No lo olvides… queremos que regreses con nosotros… pero no vamos a obligarte claro.- Me dio mi maleta.

-Volveré, ustedes son mi familia ahora… jamás los dejaría.- Dije con toda la seguridad que tenía.

-Así me gusta…- Sonrió y me abrazo. –Suerte… y en cuanto quieras parar con esto yo vendré por ti.

-Terminaré mi trabajo Tornado, como siempre lo termino…-

Tornado tomo nuevamente su lugar de piloto en Tesi, dio la vuelta y desapareció a lo lejos. Verlo irse fue como decirle momentáneamente 'Adios' a Lila… y 'Hola' a Mina. El mayor miedo que ellos tienen es que los dejé por volver a mi vieja vida, pero esa no es mi intención, si me fui fue para no volver. Respiré hondo, gire mi mirada a la casa de mi viejo amigo Tails y camine lentamente hacia ella, cada paso era más sencillo de dar porque sabía que ellos me estarían esperando y me cuidarían de lejos. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, trague saliva y toque tres veces. "Espero que no se le haya olvidado" pensé mientras dejaba a un lado mi maleta para descansar mis brazos, comencé a sentirme nerviosa así que jugué con mis manos y noté que se tornaban sudorosas, busque en mi maleta algunas toallitas húmedas para limpiarlas y también para limpiar un poco mi cara, fue justo en ese momento que Tails abrió la puerta.

-Konichiwa ¿qué se le ofre…?.- Se quedó perplejo al verme. -¿Mi-Mina?... ¡Mina!...- Dio un paso hacia atrás asustado. -¡¿Tú eres el apoyo que la familia Acorn envió?!.-

-Tails, ¡Cuánto has crecido!, si yo soy la agente especial… que linda coincidencia de la vida ¿no?.- Sonreí con tranquilidad.

-¡Sonikku!, ¡Sonikku!, ¡Ven a ver esto!.- Gritó con gran emoción mientras metió mi maleta y me llevo adentro jalándome del brazo.

-¡Espera!, Tails con cuidado me voy a caer jejejejeje…- Por fin me liberó y me invito a sentarme en su sala. -¿Sonikku está aquí? ¡Vaya sorpresa!, Sally no me dijo que él era parte de esto…- Comencé con la plática.

-Sí, él está aquí pero no entiendo… ¿no me escuchará?... ¡Sonikku!... ¿Sonikku?...- Lo seguía llamando muy extrañado de la situación.

Capítulo 5 – B. ¿Amy?, ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sonikku!... ¡Está vez si te mueres!...- Gritaba mientras corría alrededor de una sucia, desordenada y descuidada habitación. -¿Cómo fue que lo olvidaste?... ¡Te vas a morir!...- Grité amenazante mientras lo correteaba con mi Pico Pico Hammer.

-¡Ya déjame!, ¡No fue mi culpa!, ¡Tails tenía algunas cosas que enseñarme!...- Huía de mí, evidentemente sin toda la velocidad que suele usar.

-Por supuesto que fue tú culpa, Sonikku… ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola en medio de la nada?...- Por fin logré darle de lleno en la cabeza, tirándolo al piso.

-¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!...- Gritó con su cabeza inflamada.

Lo tomé del cuello para colocarlo contra la pared mirándome, quería que se grabara en su mente cada centímetro de mi furiosa mirada. Podía jurar que de mí cuerpo se emanaba una energía que me llenaba de deseos por hacerlo sufrir más, aunque no podía porque… es mi amorsito.

-Je… je… je… je…- Rio con los nervios de punta. -¿Ya te calmaste?...- Dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

Era bastante obvio que no estaba calmada, tenía que saber la razón por la cual él había decidido que sería divertido dejarme sola en medio de la pradera sin siquiera tener la decencia de darme una explicación, o por lo menos una excusa. Lo solté y me cruce de brazos esperando 'esa' respuesta.

-Mi-Mira, lo que pasó fue que… el Rey Acorn me mandó llamar…- Se rascó la nuca. –Al parecer quería que escoltar a su hi…- Calló a secas.

Mi mirada cambio por completo, está vez no estaba enojada… estaba furiosa. Sonikku me dejó por Sally, "Me dejo por esa tonta ardilla que se siente superior a todos por usar ropa de diseñador y maquillaje de alta calidad… ¡POR SALLY!".

-Sally Acorn… te largaste con Sally Acorn…- Apreté mis puños con la fuerza de todo mi ser. –Decidiste dejarme sola por irte con… ¿ella?...- Dije con la mirada baja.

-Fu-Fueron ordenes… je… ordenes… ¡Solo ordenes!...- Gritó desesperado.

Por fortuna para el tonto erizo azul Tails subió y abrió la puerta sin tocar, al vernos se quedó helado mientras Sonikku agitaba los brazos con una mirada que rogaba auxilio. Tails respiro hondo en espera de que yo no arrematara contra él por irrumpir así nuestro futuro templo de pareja.

-Sonikku… Amy… va-vajen… tenemos visitas…- Tragó saliva entre cada palabra.

-¿Visitas?...- Pregunté intrigada.

-Una vieja amiga, ¡bajen! Se van a poner muy felices de verla…-

A Sonikku no tuvo que decírsele dos veces, a su más habitual velocidad salió del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras. Yo en cambio suspire fuertemente y le comenté a Tails que bajaría en unos momentos, debía lavarme la cara y relajarme. Entre al sanitario del cuarto para mojarme la cara, mientras más la mojaba más trataba de olvidarme de las escenas que ya mi mente había maquilado sobre Sally y Sonikku, me los había imaginado en cientos de momentos románticos y muchos de esos momentos eran los que yo había planeado para Sonikky y yo. Comenzaba a sentir que la sangre me ardía de rabia, coraje y celos… Pensé que Sally había salido de mi camino cuando su familia le exigió volver a sus deberes familiares, por no decir que la 'Aislaron de la sociedad', por alguna rara razón que hasta ahora desconocíamos pero… "¡Carajo! No debería importarnos".

No quedaba más remedio que dejarle en claro quién era la nueva novia, o pronto lo sería, de Sonikku. Terminé de mojarme la cara, me seque con una toallita que tenía todo el aroma de mi amado, inhale tan fuerte para grabarme su aroma y ganar fuerzas para poner a Sally en su lugar en cuanto la vea, al sentir que mis pulmones no podrían con más de ese rico aroma deje salir todo el aire, dejé la toalla en su lugar y salí del cuarto. Poco a poco bajé las escaleras, escuchando las palabras de felicidad fluir por el pasillo, se trataba de la voz de una mujer mezclándose con la voz de Sonikky y Tails, entre muchas preguntas y frases como 'Te extrañamos'.

-Vaya Sonikku, no pensé que me extrañaran tanto…- Escuche mientras entraba a la sala. –Pero… ¡Amy! ¿Eres tú?...- Reconocí a Mina mientras corría hacia mí hasta que me abrazó. -¡Mirate Amy! ¡Estas tan linda!.-

-Mina… vaya… sí que es una sorpresa… ¡Mina!.- Correspondí a su abrazo con fuerza.

-Todos estamos contentos de verte Mina, nos hacías mucha falta…- Mencionó Tails.

La velada se adornó de una deliciosa pizza y refrescos, habíamos hablado por horas sintiendo que habían sido minutos, el que Mina volviera nos hiso dar un viaje por los recuerdos nostálgicos. Aunque el que Mina esté aquí es por trabajo nos hacía felices a todos y por la mirada de Tails y Sonikku podía deducir que no iban a dejarla ir, ni yo la dejaría ir.

Conforme la noche cayo comenzó a sentir sueño, eran más de las 12 y no habíamos parado de hablar ni un minuto. Me levanté de mi lugar para ir a la cocina por un té rojo, hasta la cocina se escuchaban las risas de felicidad de ellos tres, y yo no podía permanecer despierta un poco más. Cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco, eso provocó que dormitara unos segundos pero el calor del agua escapando de la tetera me despertó de un susto, apague el fuego y serví el agua caliente. Lo mejor era ir a dormir, si era la primera en irme a dormir podría adueñarme del cuarto de Sonikku… tal y como siempre había soñado. Pero ese lindo sueño no iba a ser está noche, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Amy… ¿podrías ir a ver por favor?...- Dijó Sonikku comiendo el ultimo trozo de pizza.

Dejé a un lado mi té para ir a la puerta, tome la perilla y tire de ella para abrir rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Quién quiere venir a molestar a estas horas?...- Busque el rostro del oportunista para después quedar en shock total. –Sa-Sally…- Me quedé congelada, la observe de arriba hacia abajo, evidentemente era ella. –Eso es… ¿Un tulipán?...-


	6. Capitulo 6 Sally Acorn

Capítulo 6. Sally Acorn

Un día en la vida de una princesa no es como en los cuentos que solían contarme de niña, el 'Príncipe azul' no existe y la 'Vida rosa' tampoco, hay cientos de cosas que debo hacer que realmente no hay tiempo para… mí. En primer lugar, debo levantarme a las 5 am para estar lista a las 7 am y poder acompañar a papá a su ya tradicional 'Saludo matutino' a Mobius, a las 9 am tengo mis diversas y agotadoras clases (Desde política y diplomacia hasta defensa personal y liderazgo), esto dura hasta las 6 pm, después soy literalmente encarcelada en mi alcoba por 'mi propia seguridad', desde los atentados hacia mi familia mi padre no permite que salga a divertirme o que haga alguna actividad diferente. Pero esta noche iba a escaparme para ir a visitar a Mina, quien por primera vez después de algunos años se va a reunir con nuestros amigos, reconozco que esa reunión es gracias a mí y no pienso perderme la diversión.

No comprendo quien está detrás de estos ataques ni sus motivos, no se han llevado cosas de valor monetario como joyas, cuadros o muebles, se llevan información… y por lo que he escuchado de boca de mi padre se han llevado mucha información sobre mí. La única hipótesis que tengo es que quieren obtener algo que sirva para declararme 'incapaz' de gobernar generando una terrible revolución en busca de un cambio de poder. Gracias a todo esto papá busco desesperadamente la ayuda de Sonikku y Tails, deposito su completa confianza en ellos para mi seguridad y, principalmente, dar con el responsable de todo esto. Reconozco que me emocione de poder tener de cerca nuevamente a esos dos, principalmente a Sonikku, desde que terminamos nunca pude volver a hablar con él porque retome formalmente mi lugar en la familia. Nunca me sentí plenamente satisfecha con como termino la relación, puede que aún sienta algo por él y eso sólo podré saberlo hasta que vuelva a tener un contacto con él.

-El único problema es… Amy.- Suspiré frustrada. –Nunca me dejó en paz con Sonikku, era una niña bastante terca y molesta… aun no entiendo cómo es que Sonikku la aguantaba.- Abrí la puerta con fuerza. –Espero que ya no se frecuenten, o que por lo menos ella se haya perdido, desaparecido o algo parecido.-

Me asegure de que no hubiera algún guardia por mis alrededores, era hora de escapar por unas horas, afortunadamente papá no vendría a saludarme por su apretada agenda. "Es hora de tener libertad" pensé mientras daba un elegante salto hacia ese gran muro de piedra que representa la 'frontera' entre mi realidad y la realidad que deseo vivir. Una vez que dejé atrás ese gran muro me di cuenta que las riendas de mi vida solo yo podría modificarlas, si mi vida está en riesgo debo cuidarme yo misma y no esperar que otros lo hagan por mí. Ahora las calles de Mobius no iban a detenerme, "No tengo miedo de estar sola, puedo cuidarme sola", pensé mientras caminaba tranquilamente por esas calmadas calles, sus habitantes me conocen, saben de mí y me respetan por quien soy, me siento muy segura en estas calles y resulta difícil pensar que alguien de mi amada Mobius está haciendo algo para dañarme. Aun tenia algunas horas antes de que Mina llegara a la casa de Tails, la idea de pasear por Mobius era seductora y me llamaba, decidí ceder a mis deseos y caminar sin rumbo.

Los deliciosos aromas de la comida recién hecha, las charlas entre grupos de amigos y familias, las risas de niños y no tan niños jugando, las frases románticas de las parejas, todo lo que ya no tenía oportunidad de escuchar retumbaba en mi cabeza. Toda esa felicidad me estaba contagiando, los pobladores confían plenamente en mi familia, principalmente en mi padre, él jamás les ha fallado y siempre los saca de las adversidades…

-Yo… ¿seré capaz de llenar sus zapatos?... ¿podré continuar con su legado?... yo… sola…- Susurre mientras me sentaba en una banca vacía del más grande parque de Mobius.

Las familias, las parejas, los niños, los jóvenes, los adultos… todos pasaban frente a mí y nadie parecía verme, comenzaba a sentirme invisible en ese hermoso parque. "Así se siente ser… ¿alguien normal?..." me pregunté. Buscaba las miradas de todos los que pasaban en un intento de provocar alguna reacción, sin lograr nada, la hermosa escena de paseo por Mobius comenzaba a tornarse espeluznante, todos parecían están metidos en su mundo, tenían contacto entre ellos pero yo no era capaz de crear contacto con ellos, como si yo no estuviera hay. Sentí como me invadía el miedo, mi piel se enchinaba, los escalofríos cubrían todo mi cuerpo, deseaba levantarme y salir tan rápido como me fuera posible. Mi madre me decía que el peor temor que puede tener cualquier criatura, que socializar estuviera en su naturaleza, era ser ignorado y quedarse solo… esas palabras rebotaban en mi mente, estaba experimentando una extraña soledad, tan escalofriante y difícil de enfrentar. Ya no sabía si me ignoraban por respeto y para no intimidarme o… 'Realmente no me están viendo, ¿Realmente estoy aquí?' pensé mientras me levantaba lentamente de esa banca, temiendo que todas esas miradas, esos cientos de ojos se plantaran en mi por el simple hecho de haberme movido. 'Tengo que irme, tengo que irme, Sonikku es el único que podría cuidarme, tengo que irme y huir de todos esos ojos que tarde o temprano van a mirarme', me dije a mi misma mientras caminaba lentamente, con cada 5 o 10 segundos que pasaban aumentaba mi paso llegando a trotar y luego a correr con mi respiración tan acelerada no por falta de condición física, más bien por todo ese pánico que me había invadido tan de repente.

Después de unos diez minutos corriendo sin mirar atrás doble en una esquina y me detuve de golpe, reconocía la calle a donde había dado sin haber estado consciente que hacia hay me dirigía, era la calle donde vivían Tails y Sonikku, justo a donde tenía planeado dirigirme desde un principio. Lo sucedido hacia unos minutos simplemente había pasado de largo, ya no me importaba, no sentía miedo ni escalofríos. 'Simplemente no fue nada', pensé mientras caminaba relajada y sonriente hacia la casa de mi ex. Una casa antes de llegar vi a un vendedor de flores recogiendo su puesto, note que tenía media docena de tulipanes.

-Hermosa señorita… veo que tiene interés en mis flores… estos tulipanes son frescos, los mejores de esta estación, son los últimos que me quedan…- Los levantó y me permitió olerlos. –No siempre tienen este armonioso aroma, hay que saber regarlas, cuidarlas y nutrirlas…-

-Me encantan, me las llevo…- Las tome en mis brazos, saque dinero le pagué. –Quédese con el cambio…-

-Estos tulipanes en particular le van a durar mucho si los coloca en un gran florero con agua fresca, algunos hielos y tres cucharadas de azúcar, cambié el agua cada tres días y le aseguro que duraran más de una semana… gracias por su amabilidad…- El vendedor terminó de recoger su puesto y se fue en sentido opuesto al mío.

'Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte, adoro los tulipanes', pensé mientras admiraba la belleza de esas hermosas flores mientras me acercaba tranquilamente a la puerta principal. Al encontrarme justo frente a esa puerta blanca toqué tres veces el timbre, espere algunos minutos a que alguien respondiera. Escuche unos pasos venir con rapidez hacia mi posición, la perilla giró y para mi sorpresa…

-¿Quién quiere venir a molestar a estas horas?...- Su mirada fue de shock al verme directo a los ojos. –Sa-Sally…- Dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, como si estuviese siendo intimidada por mi presencia. –Eso es… ¿Un tulipán?...-

-Te corrijo, es media docena de hermosos tulipanes… querida Amy…- Dije con una sonrisa que denotaba absoluta seguridad. -¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí?...-

-A-Aleja eso de mi…- Dio dos o tres pasos más hacia atrás. –Sally ¿Cómo te atreves a traer tulipanes?...- La eriza rosada se cubrió con su mano tanto su boca como su nariz. –De-Déjalos afuera…-

-¿Estás loca? Amo los tulipanes y estos son para Sonikku…- Mostré sin represión mi total enojo hacia ella.

-A…. A…. A…. ¡ASHU!...- Estornudo fuerte. -¡Soy alérgica a los tulipanes! ¡ASHU!...-

El escandalo lógicamente llamo la atención de todos quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada principal, todos se sorprendieron al verme y eso me hiso sentir tan alagada que me sonroje. Amy había retrocedido sin parar de estornudar buscando a Sonikku para, lógicamente, hacerme ver como toda una arpía.

-¡Ella no puede… ASHU… entrar aquí con esas… ASHU… cosas!...- Gritó abrazándose de él tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿Los tulipanes?...- Preguntó Mina mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a la histérica eriza.

-No te quedes hay parada Sally, pasa… vaya sorpresa dos grandes amigas vienen a visitarnos el mismo día…- Me invitó Tails a pasar.

-Será mejor que me lleve eso Sal…- Se acercó a mi Sonikky y tomo los tulipanes. –Es un lindo detalle de tú parte, los pondré en la cocina o las alergias de Amy empeorarán.- Dijo regalándome un giño y una sonrisa.

-Hai Hai…- Reí mostrando mi inocencia é 'Ingenuidad'.- Gomene Amy, no sabía que eras alérgica…-

La mirada de la eriza rosa fue fría y de gran molestia, podía jurar que pensaba: 'Claro que lo sabías, lo haces por molestarme', y la verdad es que sí, sabía que era alergia y también sabía bien que la probabilidad de encontrarla en casa de Sonikku era de 99%, algunas veces Amy es tan predecible. Una vez adentro Mina y Tails no paraban de preguntarme todo lo que podían, estaban muy contentos con mi llegada, Sonikku en cambio tenía que soportar a la castrante de Amy la cual no lo soltaba por más que él trataba de librarse de ella. Sin que lo notará la noche avanzo rápido, Tails me ofreció su alcoba para dormir junto con Mina, lógicamente horas antes Amy ya se había instalado en la alcoba de Sonikku.

-¿De verdad no será una molestia?.- Pregunté amablemente a Tails.

-No lo es, Sonikku y yo dormiremos mucho más tarde, tenemos trabajo…-

-Así es Sal, tú y Mina vayan a descansar…- Me sonrió aun teniendo a Amy colgaba de su cuello, lo cual para mi deleite la dejo muerta de celos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Conociendo a Violeta

Capítulo 7. Conociendo a Violeta

09:00 am. Casa de Sonikku y Tails

-¡Hey, Sonikku!... ¿Amy ya se levantó?...- Preguntó un adormilado zorrito de dos colas.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas?...- Respondí.

-Fui a tú cuarto a levantarla y encontré la cama tendida, la basura recogida y un agradable aroma a limpio… pero no había señales de Amy…- Dijo preocupado Tails.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, estábamos pensando lo mismo: "Fue a planear su venganza".

09:30 am. Antiguo teatro "Alice Acorn"

-Tienes que despertar ahora… ¡Despierta!...- Gritó a mi oído una voz masculina.

-¿Ah?, ¿Ah?...- Abrí lentamente mis ojos, poco a poco la borrosa silueta comenzó a mostrarse ante mí. -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me levantaste?...- Pregunté tratando de ubicar quien me hablaba.

-Necesitamos que subas a ensayar al escenario, la obra del fin de semana tiene que salir perfecta…- Dijo Shin, compositor y guitarrista del grupo musical para el teatro. –No deberías dormir tanto, eres la protagonista… Violeta… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te distrae?...-

-Nada, nada… estaré lista en diez minutos…- Sonreí mientras lo sacaba de mi camerino.

"Sí tan solo pudiera recordar: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" pensaba mientras arreglaba mi rostro para que no pareciera que estaba recién despertando. No recordaba nada, como ya era natural, no sabía cómo fue que llegué al teatro, que hice antes de eso y… lo que era peor… no recordaba de qué obra me estaba hablando Shin. Estaba metida en un gran problema, debía recordar mis líneas y ensayar para una obra de la cual, aparentemente, era yo la protagonista. Antes de comenzar a trabajar debería hablar con Shin, él me ayudará a entender esta situación, será la primera vez que hable con alguien sobre estos extraños y continuos olvidos. Antes de si quiera poder hablarle a Shin para expresarle mi problema recibí una llamada en mi celular, al ver el número me extrañé mucho… era ese erizo azul que conocí días antes en la playa: Sonikku.

-¡Violeta! Que gusto me da saludarte…- Expresó emotivamente. -¿No te interrumpo verdad?...-

-No, iba de camino al trabajo…- Reí un poco. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?.-

-Mis amigos y yo vamos a salir a comer, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?...- Preguntó en un tono suave y lleno de seguridad.

-¡Me encantaría! ¿Dónde te veo?...- No reprimí la emoción que sentía de conocer a los amigos de Sonikku.

-Estaremos en la entrada norte del parque central, como a las 2 pm…-

-Perfecto, hay nos vemos…-

Cuando colgué la emoción me invadió, hacía mucho que no salía en grupo y con todos los trabajos que últimamente mis queridos Dark Angles han tenido el tiempo para pasarla como los grandes amigos que somos no alcanzaba. "Un rato de ocio te caería bien Violeta, si tú mente se aclara las cosas serían más claras" pensé mientras me dirigía al camerino de Shin. Conforme me acercaba podía escuchar como afinaba su guitarra favorita, él es un músico sumamente dedicado al cuidado de sus instrumentos.

-Shin, ¿puedo entrar?...- Dije mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿Violeta?, ¿Qué no deberías estar lista ya?...- Preguntó mientras abría la puerta y me invitaba a pasar.

-Es que necesito contarte algo…- Afirme sin rodeos.

-Sabía que algo te pasaba, siéntate…- Me invitó a sentarme en un pequeño sofá. –Ahora sí, te escucho Vi…- Tomó una silla, la giro y se sentó utilizando el respaldo para recargar sus brazos y mentón.

Shin es un camaleón (de un tono morado intenso) talentoso, desde que me inicie en el mundo del teatro él y yo alimentamos una fuerte amistad, yo no sé mucho sobre su pasado ni él sobre el mío pero eso no nos importaba, éramos buenos amigos. Su mirada tranquila y serena siempre me hacía pensar con claridad.

-Podrías recordarme… ¿Cuál es la función de este fin de semana?...- Pregunté ya preparada para la reacción de mi amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Violeta!, ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?...- Procurando mantener el equilibrio, la pregunta casi lo tira de la silla.

-¡Gomen nasai!... es que… hay muchas cosas que de un día para otro no recuerdo… es algo que me pasa desde que creo recordar… la verdad no sé ni desde cuando me pasa esto…- Confesé en un tono melancólico. –Shin, no sé qué rayos pasa con mi vida… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?...-

-Violeta… no había notado lo fuerte que era tú problema…- Sonrió tratando de transmitirme calma. –No me atrevería a decir que es el estrés que sientes por tantas funciones y papeles por aprender… creo que desde mucho antes de conocerte ya venias así…-

-Así es, o eso quiero pensar… hay muchas lagunas en mi mente y… no sé…- Agache la mirada apenada.

-No tengas miedo… "Anastasia"…- Rio con picardía.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar mis líneas, mis movimientos, mis gestos… todo lo que había practicado meses atrás para la función en honor a Anastasia, el director era un gran fan de su historia y había hecho una adaptación asombrosa en la cual buscaba transmitir al público todo lo vivido por ella, dejando un poco a un lado el resto de la historia, era un papel difícil ya que había que centrar todo en ella y, por mi parte, representar todo lo que ella hubiera sentido, vivido y pensado.

-… Anastasia…- Susurré molesta. -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?...-

-No te culpes, es un problema que traes desde mucho tiempo atrás… Vi… lo importante es que ya la recuerdas, ahora ve a ensayar… ¿sí?, sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas recordar donde está tú camerino.- Soltó una risa burlona.

-Eso si no olvido dónde está el tuyo…- Reí siguiéndole la broma para relajarme.

12:00 pm. Casa de Sonikku y Tails

Ya todos estábamos listos para salir, la emoción seguía girando alrededor de Sally, era como tener una celebridad caminando por los pasillos de mi casa. Había olvidado esa sensación de sentirme "guarura" de Sally, ella había nacido en cuna de oro y estaba acostumbrada a todas estas atenciones pero yo prefiero relajarme y andar corriendo libre, la vida de mi amiga era más complicada y estos pequeños "lujos" no se comparaban con la gran responsabilidad que implicaba tener una tiara.

Mientras ellos terminaban de alistarse yo pensaba en Violeta, no pude dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la noche y aunque fue idea de Tails invitarla no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sin Amy cerca yo podría estar con Violeta; "Pero… admito que me preocupa Amy… ¿Dónde podrá estar?" pensaba mientras permanecía sentado en la sala esperando a que Tails, Mina y Sally terminaran de alistarse. Íbamos a pasar por Cream antes de ir al parque y eso me mantenía tranquilo, nadie más que ella podría saber dónde está Amy.

-Ya estamos listos…- Dijo Mina con alegría. -¡Un día de campo!, como en los viejos tiempos…-

Decidimos dejar el Tornado X para ir caminando, era un día perfecto para ejercitar las piernas y en lo personal prefería caminar. Poco a poco mientras nos íbamos acercando a la casa de Cream sentí como Sally me alcanzaba el paso y me tomaba del brazo. Tails y Mina iban detrás de nosotros platicando y riendo así que no lo habían notado.

-Sonikku, ¿No estas molesto verdad?...- Pregunto mi amiga ardilla.

-¿Molesto?...- Respondí intrigado.

-No sabía que Amy era alérgica a los tulipanes… me siento culpable Sonikku… ¿Ella está bien verdad?.- Preguntó con una mirada angustiada.

-Para serte sincero Sal… no tengo idea… hoy por la mañana Tails fue a buscarla y ella no estaba…- Dije siendo completamente sincero, quería que Sally se diera cuenta que no comenzó bien con Amy.

-Qué pena, es mi culpa que se fuera y ahora no podrá acompañarnos…- Mostró algo que podía interpretarse como preocupación.

-Amy es una chica importante para mi… espero que entiendas que anoche no fue tú mejor carta de reencuentro, no quiero que me malinterpretes pero… quien se mete con ella o cualquier otro de mis amigos… se mete conmigo… así sea una vieja y gran amiga quien lo esté haciendo…- Dije fríamente mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

Sally entendió el mensaje que trataba de transmitirle, aunque anoche por molestar a Amy yo no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto pero me sentía mejor de confesar mi inconformidad. Durante el resto del camino ella y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, no había mucho que decir sobre el tema, fui directo y sincero. De repente el silencio fue roto por el grito lleno de emoción de Tails.

-¡Mira Mina!, hay vive nuestra amiga Cream…- Señaló la casa de la pequeña conejita que estaba ya a pocos metros de nosotros. –Te va a encantar conocerla, es una niña muy linda…-

-No has parado de hablarme de ella en todo el camino… ¿eh?.- Dijo en tono burlón Mina.

Tails solo se sonrojo y se adelantó, Mina comenzó a reír de su pequeña travesura mientras nos alcanzaba a Sally y a mí, se buscó un lugar en medio de nosotros, nos tomó a cada uno de los brazos y gritando 'Que no nos deje atrás' nos jalo hasta la entrada. Tails tocó la puerta hasta que Cream salió a recibirnos.

-¡Ya yegaron! ¡Tails-san! ¡Sonikku-san!...- La pequeña Cream abrazo fuertemente a Tails y luego prosiguió conmigo. -¿Estas son tus amigas?...-Preguntó con inocencia.

-Así es Cream, ella es Mina y ella es Sally…-

Ambas saludaron a Cream y esta amablemente les regalo una reverencia, comenzaron a platicar unos instantes para ir rompiendo el hielo mientras yo disimuladamente miraba hacia adentro de la casa a ver si había alguna señal de que Amy estuviera dentro, sin resultados, al parecer Amy no había llegado a casa. Suspiré preocupado sin dejar de ver hacia adentro.

-Sonikku-san, si buscas a Amy-san ella tuvo que irse a su trabajo de emergencia… tienen que ensayar una obra que presentarán este fin de semana…-Dijo la pequeña Cream.

-¿Una obra?, ¿Acaso Amy es actora?...-Preguntó Mina asombrada.

-No exactamente, la contrataron para trabajar con los músicos y el audio…-Dijo con gran orgullo Cream.

-Vaya, es una gran sorpresa ¿Verdad Sonikku?...-Sonrió Sally.

-¿Por qué Amy nunca nos habló de su trabajo?, ¿Desde cuándo trabaja con actores?, ¿Qué clase de actores son?, ¿Los conoces Cream?...-Comencé a preguntar, cuando me di cuenta que no daba tiempo para responder cada pregunta me detuve.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto Sonikku…-Dijo Tails mientras me tomaba el hombro. –Amy sabe cuidarse, deberíamos apoyarla… cuando la veamos hay que celebrar por su primer trabajo…-Finalizó mientras invitaba a las chicas a continuar nuestro camino.

Eso lo tome como un: 'Es hora de relajarse', claro que Amy sabia cuidarse pero era realmente extraño que no nos hubiera comentado nada. Durante el camino Cream confeso que llevaba solo un par de días de saber que Amy tenía ese trabajo, posteriormente cambiaron de tema pero a mí me dejaron pensando en ello y debía hablar con ella sobre esto. Después de unos minutos perdido en mis pensamientos decidí platicar un rato con Sally, lo último que quiero es que piense que le guardo rencor.

01:00 pm: Antiguo teatro "Alice Acorn"

El ensayo termino con normalidad, fui a despedirme de Shin y después a cambiarme de ropa, no quería andar por las calles de Mobius con un vestido grande y frondoso, a parte era el vestido de Anastasia y el director me mataría si algo le pasara. Como íbamos a ir al parque decidí ponerme un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca fresca y bloqueador solar, al salir de mi camerino nuevamente me encontré con Shin.

-Te vere en el ensayo de esta noche…-Sonreí.

-Vi… no te vayas a distraer tanto ¿sí?...-Me dio tres palmadas en la cabeza. –Diviértete…-Luego se retiró.

Salí del teatro y antes de seguir mi camino al parque decidí pasar a comprar algunos cupcakes para compartir con Sonikku y sus amigos. Me emociona conocerlo más y convivir con sus amigos, ese día que lo conocí en la playa quede encantada con él y siento que podríamos llegar a tener un fuerte lazo. Una vez que me entregaron la docena de cupcakes de sabores variados retome el camino hacia el parque central de Mobius. La cita era a las 2 pm, eso me daba tiempo para ir caminando y observando a mí alrededor, repasando las líneas y los cambios en la coreografía, no estoy segura si se trata de mi primer estelar… "Violeta, deberías ir al médico" pensé, tal vez tengo un problema de amnesia y con medicamentos podría vivir mejor o hasta curarme. De un segundo a otro sentí como chocaba contra alguien, mi instinto fue alejar los cupcakes para que salieran sanos y salvos aunque mi cabeza se dio un gran golpe contra la cabeza del sujeto, por fortuna estaba él de espaldas.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Ah?!... ¿Te encuentras bien?...-Se giró para auxiliarme y fue ahí cuando me reconoció. -¿Violeta?, parece que vas muy distraída hoy…-Comenzó a reírse.

-¿Espio?...-Pregunté extrañada. -¿Qué haces por aquí?...-

-Vine a buscar a mi hermana, se suponía que estaba en casa de un tonto amigo suyo, para mi sorpresa no había nadie… ahora voy rumbo a casa de su amiga…-Suspiró fastidiado. –A veces se pierde por días… y ni sus amigos saben dónde puede estar… Tú ¿a dónde vas?...-

-A verme con un amigo… pero… ¿Qué no se supone que Lila iba a estar contigo hoy?...-Reí burlona.

-No seas malévola…-Sonrió mientras me ayudo a cargar una caja de cupcakes. –Ella me llamó y me dijo que iba a tener un 'Trabajo especial' estos días y que no debía hablarle hasta que terminara…-

-¿Trabajo especial?... qué raro… Tuli no me dijo nada…-Me extrañé, realmente… ¿me habían ocultado algo mis compañeros o, lo más seguro, yo había olvidado que me lo dijeron?.

-Tú eres parte de ese grupo y ¿no te dicen nada?, a mi menos me lo dirán yo no soy parte de tú equipo…-Rio burlonamente.

-¿Por qué se ven tanto tú y Lila eh?...-Decidí devolverle la jugada.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que insinúas Violeta?...-Sus mejillas mostraron un leve sonrojo. –Lila me está ayudando a investigar algo sobre mi familia…-Se tornó serio.

-Gomen nasai…-Dije arrepentida de mi broma.

-Tú no lo sabias Violeta… no tienes que disculparte…-Suspiro mientras comenzamos a caminar y él me seguía el paso. –Hace un rato te dije que buscaba a mi hermana…-Afirmé con mi cabeza. –Bueno, también te dije que de repente pasa días desaparecida y nadie sabe a dónde va o qué hace… su comportamiento ha sido así desde pequeña y nadie ha podido darle explicación…-

Cuando llegamos al parque apenas iba a ser la 1:30 pm, Espio se sentó conmigo en una banca a acompañarme a hacer tiempo, mientras me contaba más sobre su hermana.

-Conocí a Lila gracias a un cliente que acudió a los Chaotix para un trabajo de investigación en el cual ella estaba involucrada… ¿lo recuerdas?...-Afirmé con la cabeza. –Como el cliente solo quería que se le devolvieran las cosas que tú y Lila robaron no presento cargos… después de investigarlas más a ustedes fue que me enteré a que se dedicaban… 'Mercenarios a sueldo', vaya fama que tienen en el bajo mundo…-

-Pero es fama respetable, no hay quien se meta con nosotros…-Reí.

-Así es, seguí en contacto con Lila porque quería que me ayudara a saber ¿Qué está pasando con mi hermana?, Lila acepto ayudarme una vez que terminen con esto… ojala ella descubra a donde va y que tanto hace…-

Espio miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban diez minutos para las dos, se levantó y me entrego la caja que me ayudo a cargar.

-Debo irme ya, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer… diviértete Violeta…-Sonrió dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Espera Espio!...-Antes de que se fuera abrí un caja, saque un cupcake y se lo regalé. –Gracias… y mucha suerte…-Sonreí.

El me agradeció con la mirada, me dio la espalda y se fue. Para cuando miré la entrada del parque vi a Sonikku entrar con sus amigos, él de lejos me saludo y les indico a todos que se acercaran, conforme iban acercándose vi a Lila. "¿Qué?, ¿Lila?" pensé mientras mantenía la calma…


	8. Capitulo 8 No te metas en mi trabajo

Capítulo 8. _No te metas en mi trabajo_

En cuanto sentí la mirada de Lila sobre mi supe que esto no era solo una coincidencia, ella estaba con ellos por alguna razón importante y yo salía sobrando, tal vez más que solo sobrando, yo podía arruinar la misión y Tulipán seguramente sacara su libro de "Castigos crueles" y me aplicará el que considere más adecuado a mi falta. Pero ambas sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante esta situación…

_-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?, Violeta…-_ Se acercó a mi Sonikku, dándome la mano para saludarme._-¿Esos son pastelilos?... no te hubieras molestado.-_

_-Tenía que contribuir con algo… ¿ellos son tus amigos?...-_ Les sonreí con amabilidad.

_-Así es, te los presentó… chicos ella es Violeta…-_ Aprovecho para abrazarme._–Violeta… él es Tails, mi mejor amigo…-_ El joven zorrito se reverenció. _–Ella es Cream, la pequeña consentida de todos…-_ De igual forma la tierna conejita se reverencio. _–A ella seguramente ya la conoces, la princesa Sally…-_ Afirmé con la cabeza y la salude con la mano. _–Y por último pero no menos importante, Mina… la gran y desastrosa Mina.-_

_-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos a todos…-_ Me reverencie. _–Espero que les gusten los cupcakes, traje de muchos sabores…-_

_-Yo te ayudo con eso Violeta…-_ 'Mina' me ayudo a cargar una de las cajitas de cupcakes. _–Es un lindo detalle de tú parte… ¿no es así Sally?...-_

La 'honorable' princesa ardilla solo esbozó una sonrisa forzada, su mirada tan predecible decía: '¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mi primero?', y aunque esto me haga caer en un prejuicio llegué a pensar que, aún con todo el dinero, poder y riquezas, envidiaba a 'los menos afortunados'. Sonikku nos invitó a buscar algún kiosko desocupado donde instaláramos las cosas para comer tranquilamente para lo que Tails, Cream y Mina se adelantaron, Sally en cambio se posiciono en medio de Sonikku y yo, traté de no preocuparme por ello.

_-Sonikku, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer?...-_ Preguntó Sally.

_-Les voy a preparar mis famosos Chilis Dogs…-_ Sonrió con serenidad.

_-¡Hacia años que no los probaba! ¡Que emoción!...-_ Rio Sally.

_-He mejorado la receta como no tienes idea Sal…-_ Dijo con orgullo.

_-No sabes cómo extrañaba tú arrogancia Sonikku.-_ Sonrió burlona.

_-Más bien yo lo llamaría "ego inflado"…-_ Intervine en tono de broma.

_-¿Ego inflado Yo?...-_ Fingió sentirse ofendido.

Continúe riéndome mientras le alcanzaba el paso a Mina, no me acostumbro a llamarla así, yo la conocí como Lila y de repente tener que llamarla por su antiguo nombre es extraño. En un principio ella se molestaba de ser llamada "Mina", nunca nos habló de sus sentimientos o sus motivos por no querer ser nombrada así; aunque pareciese ser un doloroso sentimiento siempre mostro fuerza y voluntad para lidiar con ello he llegado a considerar que es mucho más fuerte y valiente que yo. Cuando logré alcanzarle el paso ella me sonrió con tanta tranquilidad que pude llegar a sentir que pensaba de qué forma más cruel vengarse de mí por entrometerme en su misión, ella no iba a creerme cuando le explicara el malentendido.

_-En verdad es un lindo detalle de tú parte haber traído estos ricos cupcakes… muero por probar alguno con trozos de fresa…-_ Su mirada hacia enfrente solo confirmaba lo enojada que estaba, aunque como buena actora que se ha vuelto nadie más que yo lo habría notado.

_-¿Te gustan las fresas?, yo prefiero el chocolate…-_ Reí.

_-¿En verdad?...-_ Se giró para verme mientras sonreía._–Eso explica que haya más de chocolate que de otros sabores.-_

_-¡Miren!, ¡Encontramos un espacio libre!... es grande y con suficiente sombra y se encuentra justo frente a las flores… ¡Podré cortar algunas para hacer lindas coronas!...-_ Gritó emocionada la pequeña Cream mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el kiosko.

Todos la seguimos a nuestro paso, conforme íbamos llegando instalábamos nuestras cosas y apartábamos lugares para sentarnos. Tails comenzó a armar una parrilla portátil mientras Sonikku se recostaba entre las flores a esperarlo, nuestra 'querida' princesa Sally se mantuvo en todo momento cerca de él. Mina en cambio se mantuvo cerca de mí…

_-Violeta, ¿Te importaría acompañarme a comprar algo de miel?, se me antojo un cupcake con miel…-_

_-Claro… voy contigo…-_ Sonreí.

_-¿Podrían traerme un refresco?...-_ Gritó Sonikku desde su lugar.

_-¡Entendido y anotado!...-_ Le respondió Mina mientras me tomaba del brazo acelerando el paso hasta perdernos de vista.

Después de varios segundos corriendo sin parar nos detuvimos frente a un puesto móvil de comida y antojos, Mina estuvo recuperando el aliento varios segundos mientras a mí los nervios me traicionaban al grado que respiraba tan rápido y profundo como si hubiera corrido un maratón llegando en 2do lugar. Por fin, Mina se incorporó…

_-… ¿De quién fue la idea?... ¿Acaso Tulipán te mando?...-_ Se cruzó de brazos furiosa.

_-¡Nadie me mando!...-_ Dije comenzando a calmar la agitación de mi respiración. _–Yo ni sabía que estabas en un proyecto… a todo esto… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... 'Mina´…-_ Pregunté ya completamente recuperada.

_-Estoy de infiltrada en el nuevo equipo de seguridad de la Princesa Sally…-_ Dijo con un aire de orgullo.

_-¿Hablas de Sonikku y Tails?...-_ Pregunté extrañada.

_-Exacto, esos dos fueron contratados por el Rey Acorn para protegerla y sobre todo investigar los atentados a su familia…-_ Dijo en un tono más serio.

_-… ¿Ya nos tienen en la mira?...-_

_-Para nada Vi…-_ Rio con un aire divertido._–Nosotros somos la aguja en el pajar… mi querida Vi… ahora explícame… ¿Qué haces aquí?...-_

_-Conocí a Sonikku en la playa, me lo volví a encontrar ayer y me invito a este picnic… si yo hubiera sabido antes de tú misión no habría aceptado y cuidaría mis distancias… discúlpame…-_ Agache la cabeza.

_-Tranquila Vi, continuemos como hasta ahora… pero no te involucres de más ¿vale?... no por ahora… cuando yo 'desaparezca' puedes continuar con tú aventura…-_ Carcajeo. _–Tú 'Aventura amorosa'…-_

_-¡Hey!... especulas… no va por ese camino…-_ Refunfuñé sonrojada.

_-Pues estas logrando que Sally te deteste y no llevas más de diez minutos aquí, ese es un nuevo record… Amy tardó en ser odiada por Sally alrededor de 15 minutos…-_

No pude articular más palabras, no sabía exactamente qué parte del discurso de Lila me había puesto en shock, algo de lo que dijo me dejo paralizada, helada y con un gran nudo en la garganta. Aclaré la garganta y respiré hondo mientras Lila esperaba en silencio alguna reacción mía, me miraba con seriedad y como estudiando mis movimientos, reacciones y no reacciones.

_-¿Vol-volvemos ya?...-_ Sacudí mi cabeza recuperándome.

_-¿Estás segura de querer volver así?...-_ Me tomo del brazo preocupada.

_-Pasan cosas raras en mi… cuando todo me sea claro te lo explicaré… por ahora… confía en mi…-_ Sonreí tratando de trasmitirle calma.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, compro la miel y el refresco para luego disponernos a volver y continuar con lo previamente planeado. Comenzamos a sentir el olor de las salchichas y el hambre se nos disparó con gran fuerza. Mina se adelantó para tomar su primer cupcake y vertirle la miel, luego llamó a Sonikku para lanzarle el refresco, él con sus buenos reflejos atrapo el refresco, lo abrió y comenzó a beber de él. Yo por mi parte preferí acercarme a la pequeña Cream para charlar con ella. Ver a esa tierna conejita recoger flores sin parar me parecía lindo y divertido.

_-¿Te diviertes?...-_ Le pregunte cortésmente mientras me acercaba a ella.

_-¡Hai!... Violeta-san… ¿Cuál es su flor preferida?.-_ Preguntó sonriente la pequeña.

_-Aunque te suene divertido, me gustan las violetas… tal vez por eso me llamo así ¿no crees?.-_ Reí.

_-¡Es un lindo nombre! Y es aún más lindo que te llames como tú flor favorita… aunque puede que sea tú favorita solo porque así te llamas…-_ Se agarró la cabeza. _-¡Que complicado!...-_ Respondí a sus comentarios solo riéndome._-¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron por qué te llamarón 'Violeta'?...-_

_-¿Mis padres…?-_ Suspiré con una sonrisa melancólica._–No linda… no estoy segura de que mis padres me hayan nombrado así…-_Cream me miró preocupada y confundida. _–No los conocí… o más bien creo que no los conocí… padezco de amnesia anterógrada…-_

_-¿Amnesia ante-qué?...-_ Preguntó con inocencia.

_-Anterógrada… significa que no tengo recuerdos de mi pasado a partir de una fecha determinada, en mi caso es a partir de un accidente que tuve…-_ Cream me miró triste y culpable por su comentario. _–Tranquila linda…-_ La tomé del hombro. _–Tú no sabías nada de esto…-_

_-¿Qué clase de accidente tuviste?...-_ Preguntó con timidez.

_-No lo tengo en claro… pero los médicos en ese entonces dijeron que tuve una lesión en la cabeza con un tubo metálico… ese tubo daño una parte de mi cerebro que se encargaba de guardar los recuerdos de toda mi vida hasta ese entonces… es por ello que no tengo recuerdo alguno de mi pasado.-_

El hablar de esto con la pequeña me hiso considerar que ese 'accidente' me había dañado más de lo que los médicos indicaron… podría ser la explicación de mis lagunas mentales y mis semanas 'dormida' o 'desaparecida', es lo único que se me ocurre. La pequeña me tomo de las manos y me regalo una sonrisa que se podía interpretar como un 'Gracias por confiármelo, puedes contar conmigo', el grado de empatía y confianza que tuve con ella me daba escalofríos, es la primera vez que me abro tanto con un extraño y sobre todo me ganó su confianza en tan pocos minutos… peor aún… '¿Cómo pude confiar yo en ella en tan pocos minutos?, es como si… ya la conociera…', pensé.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí distraerla de la situación ofreciéndole mi ayuda en su recolección de flores, pase con ella el resto de la tarde mientras Sonikku terminaba sus Chilis Dogs, todos parecían ser tan agradables y divertidos. Mina encajaba tan bien en este círculo de amistad que de repente llegue a sentir celos y miedo de perderla, podría ser que sucediera… 'Pero debo de confiar en ella', me reafirme a mí misma mientras escuchaba el llamado de Sonikku a comer.

_-¡El último en tomar asiento tendrá que comer un Chilis Dogs vegetariano!...-_ Sentencio riéndose Sonikku.

_-¿Existen los Chilis Dos vegetarianos?...-_ Preguntó riéndose Tails.

Busque un lugar cerca de la pequeña Cream y mientras todos peleaban por la cátsup o la mostaza yo examinaba de lejos a cada uno de ellos. Pude ver como Tails trataba de mantener la calma, aunque es el mejor amigo de Sonikku son muy diferentes: Tails es más calculador, paciente e inocente; la princesa Sally es la que realmente me confunde: hacia unos segundos parecía ser egoísta y sumamente envidiosa pero ahora se comporta más elegante, atenta y servicial seguramente por eso Sonikku la aprecia tanto, ella es todo un misterio… En cuanto a Sonikku: Indudablemente el líder, su carácter es activo e imponente, cálido y sobre protector con los más pequeños pero divertido y bromista con sus pares… definitivamente es más independiente y vive a toda velocidad. Lila… ella encaja perfectamente en este grupo, nunca la había visto reír y bromear tanto con una sonrisa que transmite seguridad, es evidente que extrañaba a sus amigos: 'Pero… ¿Por qué los dejó?', esa era la incógnita dentro de todo esto… es probable que no existan motivos difíciles o fuertes de entender debido a que acepto la misión con profesionalismo y seguridad, aun así ella escapaba de todo esto.

_-Violeta… ¿Tú que cuentas?...-_ Sonikku preguntó sumamente sonriente, como buscando integrarme en el grupo.

_-¿Yo?...-_ Comencé a reir. _–No he hecho cosas muy interesantes, como te platique el otro día solo me dedico a trabajar como actriz, gano lo suficiente para vivir modestamente…-_

_-¿Eres actriz?... ¡Wooow!... ¿me das tú autógrafo?...-_ Preguntó Cream con ternura.

_-Claro linda aunque no soy tan famosa…-_ Reí mientras firmaba una de su libreta.

_-Te creo Violeta… mi familia acude mucho a las obras teatrales de Mobius y nunca te he visto…-_ Comentó con elegancia pero arrogancia la "amada" princesa.

_-¿Ya vieron?, las saladitas son horneadas…-_ Levantó Tails las galletas saladas y riéndose con nerviosismo las mostró a Sonikku, claramente fue un intento de cambiar el tema.

_-¡Oh sí!, tienes razón… son horneadas…-_ Le siguió el juego Sonikku.

El resto de la tarde traté de evitar otro indirecto confronta miento con ella, realmente era alguien difícil y con comportamientos que iban de lo dulce y amable a lo despiadado y cruel en cuestión de minutos. Al cabo de unas horas decidí retirarme y dejar a 'Mina' sola con su trabajo. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos sin olvidar a la princesita, de esta forma deje en claro que no iba a seguir su juego.

_-¿En verdad tienes que irte?...-_ Preguntó Sonikku.

_-Sí, gomene… pero tengo que dormir bien mañana tengo ensayo desde temprano.-_

_-¡Espero verte pronto Violeta!...-_ Se despidió Cream.

Le sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del parque, lo que ese día había pasado me dejo sumamente agotada. El conocer a los amigos de Sonikku fue divertido pero por alguna extraña razón me duele la cabeza…


End file.
